TOP SECRET
by Lena Lodenfield
Summary: Hoy mi vida da un cambio. Hoy empiezo a ser como antes. ¿Ira todo bien? PRIMER CAPITULO :


**Summary: **Hoy mi vida da un cambio. Hoy empiezo a ser como antes. ¿Ira todo bien?

**Pareja: **Sakura x Sasuke

**Disclaimes: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero los que vayais viendo por ahí que no conozcais si:)

La primera historia que subo. Ahora me voy de vacaciones, pero cuando vuelva, seguire escribiendo más. A ver que reacción tiene este primer capitulo.

**TOP SECRET: DEL NO, AL SÍ.**

Nadie me conoce, nadie sabe de mí aquí, pero esa es la intención. Me llamo Sakura, y aunque mi pelo pueda realmente destacar, yo en si no lo hago. Mi carácter, mi forma de ser, modificada a antojo, tal y como yo quiero.

Tengo diecinueve años. Estudio en una escuela famosa, y he llegado donde estoy por mis notas. Esta escuela no es de gente súper rica, pero si que se asemeja a una especie de club parecido a él.

Me encuentro debajo de un árbol, repasando unos apuntes de Química. Ahora estoy en primero de carrera. En un principio quise hacer medicina, pero no me acabó de gustar, y me decidí por Microbiología, aunque esta tiene salidas al mundo de la medicina. Esta escuela está limitada diferentes modalidades. La científica se encarga de la mayoría de ramas existentes de la Biología, que es dónde me encuentro yo. Después está Empresariales, dónde se encuentran la mayoría de hijos de grandes jefes de empresa que quieren que su legado continúe. Y luego están los demás, no insignificantes para la escuela, pero si para mí. Ni les conozco ni me apetece hacerlo. Me importan los de mi modalidad porque allí es donde tengo a mis compañeros de carrera. Y los empresariales son importantes para la escuela, porque allí se encuentran "los fantásticos", cinco chicos hijos de jefes de grandes empresas. Y no es que sean importantes para mí, pero ellos mantienen el orden en la escuela, y la desordenan cuando quieren.

Esos cinco chicos viven en el campus universitario, e incluso son capaces de manejar las grandes personas de esta escuela. Me refiero a director, subdirector, profesores… Pero a mí no me afecta, al menos me afecta poco. Solo mis compañeras se pasan horas y horas hablando de ellos, obviamente son sexsimbols. Os los presentaré, ya que no hay nadie aquí que no les conozca.

Neji Hyuuga, el jefe de esta banda. Parece mentira que sea el primo de una de mis compañeras de casa, pero como no se ven mucho, tampoco importa. Cabello largo castaño oscuro, atado usualmente en una coleta baja. Tiene novia y es el más normal de todos. Su novia es Tenten, a secas, pocos conoces su apellido. Ella también estudia empresariales, como su chico. Neji es amable y tranquilo, o eso ofrece su imagen. Es impecable en sus estudios.

Gaara Sabaku, de pelo rojizo corto y ojos aguamarina. Serio y muchas veces intenta pasar desapercibido, cosa imposible cuando perteneces a los fantásticos. Pero él lo intenta. No tiene una novia oficial, pero se rumorea que Matsuri tiene todas las papeletas para serlo. Algo que ofende a su gran cantidad de fans. Practica fútbol, junto a dos de los otros fantásticos.

Naruto Uzumaki, rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules. Es el que delata la presencia de los fantásticos. No sé si le gusta tener a las fans rodeándole, pero con sus gritos las atrae siempre. Juega al fútbol, con Gaara y Sasuke, el siguiente fantástico. Naruto no tiene novia, pero a veces encuentra a alguien por ahí.

Sasuke Uchiha, querido por tantas y odiado por otras tantas más. Tiene una novia cada semana, y las deja cada semana. Repite algunas veces, y por mucho que esas chicas digan odiarlo, al final vuelven a caer. Tiene la piel súper blanca, que contrasta con su pelo y ojos negros. Su carácter atrae todavía más a las chicas, y si no las atrae, Naruto se encarga de hacerlo. Juega al fútbol, como he dicho antes.

Y el último es Sai, a secas también. Ves a saber si ese es su nombre real. Es prácticamente igual que Sasuke, pero su carácter y rostro le hacen diferente. Practica algún que otro instrumento y se rumorea que baila bailes de salón. Pero todo son rumores. Se deja ver poco, y las pocas chicas que lo han visto dicen que es el más atractivo. Aunque también dicen que se lo han tirado y que las ha besado, información no fiable.

Esos son todos los fantásticos, reyes del campus y de la vida de los universitarios. Pero realmente, ¿quién soy yo?

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, mis padres y mi hermana gemela, Sakuno, murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo tenía 10 años. Me mandaron a vivir con mis abuelos al pueblo, pero mis tíos decretaron que aquel lugar no era el más adecuado para que yo viviera, y me fui con ellos a la ciudad. Viví con ellos ocho años, hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y me fui a vivir dónde lo hago ahora. Durante esos ocho años viví como una reina, y no en casa, si no en la escuela. Era, por llamarlo como lo hacen aquí, una de las fantásticas. Junto a tres chicas más "gobernábamos" tanto la vida de las chicas como la de los chicos.

Mi pasión es el baile, y allí hice que muchos de la escuela siguieran mis pasos a mi mando. No como una reina seca y arrogante, si no como alguien cercano. Conseguí hacerme una más, junto a mi mejor amiga. La otra parte del grupo nunca estuvo de acuerdo, y nos separamos, creando doctrinas diferentes. Arreglamos las cosas a la semana, nosotras siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, y no iba a ser entonces cuando dejáramos de ser distintas. Pero las chicas de los diferentes grupos no fueron iguales a nosotras. Empezaron las rivalidades por todo. Al principio no nos preocupábamos, era solo dialogo. Pero cuando empezaron las peleas las cosas tomaron un curso equivocado. Aprovechando que yo empezaba bachiller, les dije a mis tres amigas que me marchaba. Era una de las dos cabezas de la realeza. Me marché pensando que todo se arreglaría, y así fue. Todo volvió a la normalidad. Mi mejor amiga dejo la realeza y se volvió una más, aunque siempre lo había sido. Y las otras dos continuaron su vida.

Cuando empecé bachiller tuve claro que no quería que volviera a pasar lo que había pasado, y cambié mi carácter. En la escuela me volví más reservada, menos accesible. Dejé de vestir como lo hacía, y cambié mi atuendo por uno menos llamativo, tanto para el lado masculino como para el lado femenino. Pero mi personalidad salía a la luz cuando bailaba. Por suerte, encontré una academia y empecé allí una nueva vida. Al cabo de un año hice un gran cambio. Los profesores de la academia empezaron a ver en mí una posible inversión futura, dándome más exigencias y deberes. Hasta que me lesioné. Ese fue el día que decidí que el baile para mí ya no significaba lo mismo. Había pasado de los buenos momentos a que cada nueva coreografía fuera un reto que yo no quería. Lo dejé. Días después, cuando cumplí los dieciocho, decidí dejar la casa de mis tíos, alegando que necesitaba un cambio de aires. Ellos lo entendieron y me dieron carta libre. Con la herencia de mis padres y el dinero ganado en las competiciones de baile, conseguí rehacer mi vida. Encontré una casa que se alquilaba por habitaciones. La mujer que vivía en ella era muy mayor y no quería vivir sola en esa casa. Tenía tres habitaciones disponibles, y en ellas conocí a mis dos nuevas hermanas.

Hinata Hyuuga, prima de Neji, es dos meses mayor que yo. Aunque su sabiduría le otorga un año más. Calmada y pacífica, tiene una vida normal. Estudia Derecho, en una universidad de la ciudad. Paso el relevo de la compañía a su primo porque según ella no quería estar al cargo de tanta responsabilidad. Pidió a sus padres lo que quería, y logró conseguirlo. Se mudó de la casa de sus padres porque quería tener su espacio y su vida.

Ino Yamanaka es la otra compañera. Estudia Biología en la misma escuela que yo, y está loca. Fiestera como ninguna he conocido. Nunca se cansa y por mucho que intentes razonar con ella, es imposible. Creo que por eso sus padres no se opusieron cuando ella dijo que quería vivir fuera de casa. No tiene novio, pero su gran objetivo es que uno de los fantásticos lo sea.

Las tres nos encargamos de ayudar a Felicia, la anciana que nos alquiló las habitaciones. Yo llevo viviendo un año y pocos meses, pero ya estoy completamente instalada en mi nueva vida.

Y esa es mi vida y las personas de mi alrededor. Sigo en el mismo árbol, con los mismos apuntes. Estamos en Noviembre, y el frío está instalado. Llevo unos tejanos largos, una sudadera lila y unas Converse a juego con esta. Mi pelo está atado en un moño y mis preciosos y brillantes ojos verdes detrás de unas increíbles gafas que les quitan todo lo bonito que tienen. Me he cansado de repasar. El timbre está a punto de sonar, y la prueba no tiene pinta de difícil. Recojo mi mochila, pongo los apuntes dentro del portafolios y me dirijo a mi edificio.

Mientras camino por la acera envuelta del perfecto césped oigo unos gritos de chica. M sobresalto.

– Otra vez los fantásticos – pienso. Continuo mi camino, sin fijarme. Pero el destino me hace ver quienes son. Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke se dirigen al campo de fútbol. ¿Cómo lo sé? Llevan las bolsas deportivas y el camino que siguen lo indica. Llevan con ellos una manada de unas veinte chicas dispuestas a saltarse las clases con tal de ver el espectáculo que se va a montar en breves minutos. Pasan por delante de mí y continúan su camino sin fijarse. Qué bien que funciona mi vestuario. Tantos años haciendo coreografías de algo tenía que servir. Continúo mi camino hasta las clases.

Acabo de salir de la última hora. Tanto repasar apuntes para cinco preguntas tontas y sin sentido. Camino junto a Temari hacia la salida.

– Vaya día más aburrido. – comenta ella mientras caminamos.

Temari se ha convertido en una de las pocas amigas de la escuela. Tiene un carácter fuerte y unas ideas claras. Es la prima de Gaara, pero como si no lo fuera. No se parecen en nada. Normalmente vamos y venimos juntas de la escuela en autobús. Allí fue donde nos conocimos.

– No hace falta que digas nada más. Y encima, hace frío. – comento.

– Esta tarde tendré a la pesada esa de Matsuri en casa. Mira que me cae mal, es más tonta. – vive con su hermano en casa. Parece ser que las sospechas de que Gaara y Matsuri tienen algo son ciertas.

– ¿Has hablado con ella?

– No, pero solo ver su aspecto me desespera. Tiene pinta de repipi. – como me la conozco, pobre chica lo que le espera.

– Dale una oportunidad.

– No me seas casamentera.

– Exagerada.

Reímos. Entre tanto llega el bus. Subimos, pasamos la tarjeta y nos sentamos al fondo.

– Vente a casa un rato si quieres. – le ofrezco, para aliviar su tremenda carga.

– Que va, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes y repasar algunos apuntes, pero gracias.

– De nada. – sonrío.

– ¿Y tu hermana? No la veo en el autobús. – pregunta ella, después de repasar el autobús dos veces, asegurándose de no ver a la rubia.

– Habrá conseguido que alguien la lleve en coche. ¿Apostamos quién?

– Lee lleva dos semanas detrás de ella, seguro que es él.

– Yo voto por Kiba, digamos que es intuición femenina. – apuesto yo.

– Si gano yo este sábado te vienes con las chicas a la discoteca. – propone ella, deseosa de sacarme de casa algún sábado por la noche. Qué pena que vaya a perder.

– Pues si gano yo el viernes vamos a tomar algo, y invitas tu.

– Me parece bien. – mira por la ventana. – Esta es mi parada. Te veo mañana.

– Mañana le preguntamos a mi hermana. – Me despide con dos besos en la mejilla. Veo como se marcha.

Dos paradas más y me toca bajar. Llevo a mi destino. Cuando el conductor frena ya me encuentro delante de la puerta. Bajo del autobús y emprendo mi camino hacia casa. Giro la esquina y ya he llegado. Una casa de dos pisos. Las paredes, anteriormente blancas, tienen un color tirando a grisáceo claro, no están tan manchadas. El jardín no está nada descuidado. Una de las pasiones de la anciana. Dice que le recuerda a su marido. Entro por el gran portón, y lo cierro a mi paso. Parece que la anciana se encuentra en la sala. Entro en ella y me la encuentro viendo la televisión. Uno de esos culebrones típicos.

– Buenas tardes. – saludo.

Ella se gira. La edad ha hecho que ya no distinga quienes somos por la voz. Según ella la edad de las tres es tan parecida que eso la confunde. Pero es pelo nos delata a la tres. Sonríe cuando me ve. Le devuelvo de sonrisa y ella vuelve a su querida televisión. Dejo la mochila abandonada en la esquina de la puerta de la cocina y entro en ella. Cojo el pan Bimbo y un paquete de jamón dulce. Lo que sobra lo pongo envuelto en papel de plata, y lo guardo en la nevera. De paso aprovecho para coger el zumo de naranja. En la cocina hay una mesa para dos. Prefiero no molestar a Felicia y me quedo allí. Pongo el plato y el vaso en la mesa y me dispongo a merendar.

– ¿Empiezas sin mí? – protesta una voz mientras entra en la cocina. Ino acaba de llegar a casa.

– No es que merendemos juntas muchas veces. – contesto.

– Cierto. – se sienta en la mesa. Ha cogido un Donut de chocolate de la nevera. Ve la botella de zumo y se sirve un poco en otro vaso.

– No te he visto en el autobús. – pregunto, fingiendo interés.

– Me ha traído Kiba. – contesta, con el mismo interés que el mío.

Bingo. Temari me debe un café, y este sábado podré descansar. Acabo mi merienda y lo recojo todo. Lo friego y me marcho, no sin antes decir un adiós. Cojo la mochila y subo la escalera al segundo piso. De las tres habitaciones que hay arriba, yo estoy en la derecha. La casa es suficientemente grande para que cada habitación tenga un baño. Felisa duerme abajo, en la que se suponía que era la habitación de invitados. Dice que así no sube escaleras.

Por sorteo yo me quedé con la habitación de la pareja. Aunque las otras dos son igual de grandes que las demás. Allí dormían los hijos de Felicia. Los dos, un chico y una chica se casaron con extranjeros, y ahora viven en el país de su pareja. El hombre vive en EEUU y la mujer vive en Italia. En el año y pocos meses que llevo aquí, la ha visitado la mujer una vez. Los dos trabajan duro, y sus vidas tampoco les permiten llevar a cabo muchos más viajes. Nadie de la familia de Felisa se ha opuesto a que nosotras tres vivamos aquí.

La habitación es simple. Tiene lo necesario. Cama, armario, ordenador, estanterías, etc. Felisa me dijo que no tenía que pagar alquiler mientras limpiara la casa y comprara la comida. Todo eso obviamente junto a Hinata y Ino.

Dejo la mochila en la cama y enciendo el portátil. Abro el correo. Dos mensajes nuevos. Uno de Marc, mi antigua pareja de baile, para todos los estilos. Todavía mantengo el contacto con él. El otro de Karin, la reina actual de la escuela que os he explicado. Abro primero el de Marc.

_El día que se te acuda llamarme, daré una fiesta. ¿Cómo estás? Por aquí todo igual. Bueno, de forma de vida no, pero las mismas personas nos aguantamos. Todavía sobrevivo aquí. Deberías pasarte algún día. Sé lo que pasó, pero rememorar viejos tiempos también está bien, ¿no? Además, ya me he enterado de que sigues dando clases cerca de aquí, así que no hay escusa. Se te echa de menos. Pases por donde pases, siempre dejas huella. _

_Todavía falta mucho para los concursos, pero en las escuelas ya nos estamos preparando. Cosas de bailarines, ya sabes de qué hablo. ¿Todavía continuas con ese cuerpazo? Supongo que sí, a ti la línea no hay quien te la quite._

_Muchos besos y recuerdos de todos. Contéstame, ¿eh_

Si no le contestaba a ese loco no me dejaría en paz. Cuanto lo quiero. Me apresuré a escribirle unas líneas. Cuando acabé repasé lo que había escrito.

_Hay que ver lo mucho que se me echa de menos, ¿eh? Está bien, tú ganas. El viernes, cuando salga de las clases me paso un rato. Eso no implica bailar, que ya nos conocemos. ¿Ya empezáis? Se nota que no estoy allí para poner orden. _

_Yo también les mando besos y recuerdos a todos. Os veo el viernes ^^_

Acabé de escribir y pulsé a "enviar". Volví a la bandeja de entrada. Todavía estaba sin leer el mensaje de Karin. Me apresuré a ver que había dentro, quería descansar.

_Vendré a verte esta tarde. Besos._

O dios mío. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Debería estar al llamar. Y el timbre no se hizo esperar. Recé por que fuera Hinata, y se hubiera dejado las llaves. Cerré las ventanas del portátil y me apresuré a bajar la escalera.

Allí estaba Karin, que cuando me oyó dirigió una sonrisa hacia dónde yo me encontraba. De pelo rojizo y ojos oscuros, tapados detrás de unas gafas. Según ella, daban un toque más cool. Llevaba un corsé ajustado rojo y debajo de este una falda negra tejana. Llevaba unos tacones de infierno. El maquillaje se le notaba a la larga. Esa era Karin. Simplemente ella, la reina de Madoka, mi antigua escuela. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza, para que subiera a la habitación, mientras agradecía que le hubiera abierto la puerta a Felisa con una sonrisa.

– ¿Quién era? – pregunta Ino mientras asoma la cabeza desde la puerta de su habitación.

– Es Karin. – dije remarcando la primera palabra.

– Ah. – y escondió la cabeza.

No era nuevo para mí saber que a Ino Karin no le caía bien. Y no es que no se conocieran, pero sus caracteres eran tan parecidos que las pocas veces que se habían juntado, saltaron chispas.

Karin y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Yo me senté en la cama, y ella en la silla del escritorio. Ni nos habíamos saludado, cuando ella salto con su típica frase.

– Mírate en el espejo por favor.

– No me hace falta, ya sé cómo voy vestida.

– Cuando íbamos juntas…

Y allí empezaba su larga charla. De que si antes me cuidaba más, que si era diferente, etc. Cada vez que nos habíamos juntado después de que me fuera, sus palabras siempre fueron las mismas. Al cabo de un rato acabó su discurso.

– A veces creo que debería grabarte, así me creerías cuando te digo que te repites demasiado. Pero dejemos el tema, ¿Cómo está todo por allí?

– Pues bien, ya sabes. Tengo a Cristina ayudándome con lo de siempre y listos.

– ¿Y Sara?

– Parece mentira que no la conozcas, ella va a su bola. Desde que te fuiste todavía no me he cruzado palabra con ella. Sigue en el grupo de baile.

– Ya la llamaré algún día.

Y hablamos de muchas cosas. Me explicó que echaba de menos nuestras típicas peleas, pero que comparado con lo que había pasado no quería más problemas. Que el grupo de baile de Madoka se había atrevido a plantearse participar en los torneos de baile, una vez más. Y eso le hacía mucha ilusión a ella, siempre había encontrado en el baile algo especial.

Al cabo de un par de horas se marchó, diciendo que había quedado con Cristina para ir a comprar. Me encerré en la habitación.

Nostálgica por todo lo que me había contado Karin, decidí volver a abrir el portátil. Fui a mi propia carpeta, creada por mí. Cliqué y entre en el apartado de Fotos. Allí busqué Madoka. Y lo encontré. Todas las fotos de la escuela. En ellas estaban las oficiales y las no oficiales. Las oficiales las llamamos así porque fueron las permitidas para la revista de la escuela. En una de ellas aparecíamos las cuatro; Karin, Cristina, Sara y yo; separadas cada una por una columna y con poses diferentes. Dentro de la carpeta Madoka estaba la carpeta de Academia de Baile. Y esas fotos sí que eran espectaculares. En ellas aparecíamos en los concursos, en los ensayos, en los momentos tensos y en los momentos felices. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Volví atrás y busqué la carpeta de Academia 17, mi segunda academia de baile. Competí con mi pareja, Marc, en ese entonces. La mayoría de fotografías eran de los dos. De nuestra etapa de encaprichados y la de novios. Por supuesto, también la posterior de amigos. Fotos juntos por todas partes. No nos cansábamos de hacernos fotos, ni los que nos las hacían tampoco. El de pelo negro con ojos miel y yo con el pelo rosáceo y ojos verdes. Vete tú a saber que hubiera salido de esa combinación. Río en mi interior. Fue el año perecto, y los diez meses más perfectos de toda mi vida. Lo dejamos por mi culpa, pero también nos dimos cuenta el uno y el otro que no estábamos destinados a ser novios, que nos queríamos de otra manera, como amigos. Y aunque en un principio parece que dolió, las cosas tomaron el curso correcto, y fuimos todavía más felices.

Bajé a cenar con Hinata, Ino y Felisa. No crucé ninguna palabra con nadie, todavía con mi mente vagando por los años pasados. Me acosté, después de realizar la tarea.

Los días fueron pasando. Le gané la apuesta a Temari, pero pospusimos el café para el siguiente viernes. Todo lo demás fue normal.

Y llegó el viernes por la tarde. Después de mi clase de matemáticas me dirigí a la Academia 17. Me pillaba cerca, así que no usé ni autobús ni metro.

Hago clases de mates los viernes, después de la escuela. Paso por casa, como algo y me voy. Es mi manera de mantener los gastos de la casa. Los estudios me los pago con la herencia de mis padres. Son un grupo de chicos y chicas que tienen entre 10 y 12 años. Lo hago en una escuela del barrio de la Academia 17. Me pagan un sueldo los de la escuela, y no me puedo quejar.

Continuaba caminando por la calle, hasta que llegué a la Academia 17. Un edificio de dos plantas, aunque la baja se usaba más para guardar vestuario y cosas por el estilo. El segundo piso era enorme, con el suelo de madera. Había dos salas diferentes, separadas por una puerta de cristal. Yo ensayaba en la más alejada, mientras que los principiantes, gente que usaba el baile como ejercicio o cosas por el estilo, se quedaban en la primera sala. Abrí la puerta de madera. Los viernes los principiantes ensayaban hasta las 9:00 PM. Miré la hora. Eran las ocho de la tarde, me los cruzaría inevitablemente.

Subí la escalera y abrí la puerta. Pase desapercibida entre los numerables principiantes, o ya no tanto. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a mi antigua profesora de baile entretenida entre los principiantes.

– Bien. – pensé, pero creo que lo dije en alto.

La puerta de cristal estaba abierta, así que no llamaría la atención de nadie. Lo agradecí, y no por no llamar la atención, sino porque molestaba mucho cuando estabas concentrado bailando. Pasé a la segunda sala y me encontré con quien buscaba.

Mi antiguo grupo ensayaba en esa sala. Marc estaba con una chica que no conocía. Debía de ser su nueva pareja de baile. A los demás los conocía a todos. Parece que no habían renunciado a nada. Me alegraba por ello. Miré por la ventana de la habitación, y volvía a contemplar la vista que tanto tiempo me había gustado observar. No tenía nada de especial, porque solo se veían un puñado de casas, pero era mi vista.

– Buuuuu… – pronunció alguien en mi oreja.

Me sobresalté y pegué un brinco. Me giré para ver quién había sido el responsable.

– Marc… – dije cuando reconocí el rostro.

Me abrazó súper fuerta y me alzó en brazos. Correspondí al abrazo. Estuvimos así durante un minuto. Hasta que reaccioné. Me separé de él y le di un sopapo.

– ¡Au! – se quejó él.

– Eso te pasa por asustarme. – al principio puse cara de enfadada, pero después rompí a reír.

– Con que te ríes… hay que ver que poco has cambiado. – dijo Marc.

En pocos segundos me vi envuelta en un abrazo colectivo. Cuando nos separamos empezamos a hablar los unos con los otros. Y empezamos a hablar, yo olvidando que tenía que volver a casa, y ellos olvidando que tenían clase. Pero en el fondo fue divertido.

Cuando salí de la academia, por suerte, todavía había autobuses que me llevaran a casa. Aunque Marc se había ofrecido a hacerlo me negué, sabía que vivía en dirección contraria. Durante el viaje, me entraron unas tremendas ganas de bailar, más y más. Estar a su alrededor, me creó un sentimiento ya conocido por mí. Quería volver al baile. Pero eso no sería tan fácil. No iba a volver al mundo de las nenas ni tampoco a la academia. Quería un cambio de aires. Y creía saber dónde encontrarlo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Cuando vuelva de vacaciones prometo el segundo, que ahora no está acabado :)

A ver que os parece la historia, comentad porfa ^^

Besos a todos

**Lena Lodenfield**


End file.
